<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сахар? – Да, пожалуйста... by Lali45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283957">Сахар? – Да, пожалуйста...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lali45/pseuds/Lali45'>Lali45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I do what I want, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lali45/pseuds/Lali45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки всегда считал, что некоторые вещи невозможны. Но крошечный паренек, сидящий рядом с ним на скамейке в парке аттракционов, заставил его поверить в то, что в этой жизни случается и невозможное.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сахар? – Да, пожалуйста...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492982">Sugar (Yes Please)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/RainyForecast">RainyForecast</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название взято из песни Maroon 5 «Sugar».</p>
<p>Текст вычитывала Kana_Go. Спасибо за бетинг!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Баки всегда считал, что некоторые вещи просто невозможны. Нельзя не подпевать, когда по радио передают «Богемскую Рапсодию». Или ехать в метро и не столкнуться с кем-то или чем-то странным. Тост, который приземляется на пол маслом вверх, тоже относится к вещам невозможным. Как и отсутствие удушающей жары в тот день, когда вы решили погулять в парке аттракционов.<br/>
<br/>
Если бы когда-нибудь он задумывался о чем-то подобном, то, пожалуй, добавил бы к списку сердитое поедание сахарной ваты. Ведь сахарная вата – это кулинарный вариант арии диснеевской принцессы. Но будь он проклят, если мелкий чувак, сидящий вместе с ним на скамейке напротив входа в «Мегапитон», не справлялся с выполнением и этого пункта.<br/>
<br/>
Как правило, Баки был первым в очереди на американские горки, но сегодня он пребывал в великодушном настроении (и конечно же, его нисколечко не тошнило от второй порции спиральной картошки фри). Поэтому он любезно предложил подержать сумки, солнцезащитные очки и бутылки с водой, пока его друзья будут штурмовать самые известные американские горки парка. В качестве бонуса ему пришлось тусоваться с собакой-компаньоном Клинта, Лаки. А еще, как оказалось, наблюдать за крошечным, сердитым (и очень симпатичным) парнем, уничтожающим пушистую розовую вату так, словно она самолично его обидела. Его брови были сурово сдвинуты, словно у карающего архангела.<br/>
<br/>
Баки знал причину настроения Маленького, Светловолосого и Сердитого. Тот тоже пришел с компанией шумных друзей. Все они горели желанием вместе покататься на американских горках и пребывали в радостном возбуждении. До тех пор пока не подошла их очередь и не оказалось, что МСиС был… Недостаточно. Высоким. Для. Этих. Горок. Когда плечи МСиС поникли, у Баки защемило сердце от сочувствия, но потом он с восхищением наблюдал, как тот изобразил улыбку и со смехом спровадил своих друзей на аттракцион, а затем, едва только они скрылись из виду, ох, какое же сердитое сделалось у него лицо. Это было <em>восхитительно</em>. Баки хотелось опрокинуть МСиС на скамейку и целовать его тонкую, раскрасневшуюся на солнце шею и надутые губы, пока маленькая морщинка между бровями не пропадет. Небольшая здравомыслящая часть мозга Баки была слегка шокирована тем, какой яркой и живой получилась представленная им картина, но пофиг. Баки решил списать все на солнечный удар.<br/>
<br/>
К тому же будь он проклят, если объект его мечтаний не был их достоин. МСиС так впивался в сахарную вату, словно хотел вонзить зубы во что-то гораздо более твердое, и бестолковый мозг Баки представил себе лиловые и красные метки, что расцветут на его собственной коже, когда МСиС, каким бы мелким он ни был, просто <em>возьмет</em> то, что хочет, и… Святой Боже, неужели он <em>слизывает сахар с пальцев</em>? Да-да, он делает именно это, и мыслительные способности Баки впадают в ступор. Настолько основательный, что ему требуются несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что теперь МСиС пристально и немного презрительно смотрит на него, все еще не отняв одну липкую руку от губ.<br/>
<br/>
– Вам что-то нужно? – спрашивает МСиС.<br/>
<br/>
И Господи, твою ж мать. Баки определенно не рассчитывал услышать такой мощный голос из такого маленького тела. Его прошивает дрожь.<br/>
<br/>
– Э-э... – глубокомысленно отвечает он.<br/>
<br/>
МСиС фыркает и, кажется, собирается вернуться к сердитому поеданию ваты. «СДЕЛАЙ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ!» – кричит мозг Баки.<br/>
<br/>
– Какой облом из-за роста, чувак. Меня зовут Баки. А тебя? – вот что вылетает у него изо рта.<br/>
<br/>
Что он несет… Теперь остается только свернуться калачиком прямо здесь, на скамейке, и умереть.<br/>
<br/>
МСиС закатывает глаза.<br/>
<br/>
– А ты грубиян. И в этом веке никого не могут звать Баки.<br/>
<br/>
– Бьюкенен, – торопливо поясняет Баки. – Сокращенно от Бьюкенен. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.<br/>
<br/>
МСиС смотрит на него с изумлением.<br/>
<br/>
– Что за родители <em>так</em> называют своего ребенка?<br/>
<br/>
Баки склоняет голову набок и старается изобразить улыбку, которая обычно всегда срабатывает в барах и клубах.<br/>
<br/>
– Помешанные на истории?<br/>
<br/>
МСиС невозмутимо возвращается к своей сахарной вате.<br/>
<br/>
– Помешанные на истории, ну да. Ты в курсе, что Джеймс Бьюкенен был единственным президентом США, который всю свою жизнь оставался холостым? Историки практически уверены, что он был геем.<br/>
<br/>
МСиС, вероятно, пытается его шокировать, но Баки усматривает в этих словах свой шанс.<br/>
<br/>
– Правда? – говорит он. – А даже если и так. Видимо, мама с папой все-таки знали, что делают.<br/>
<br/>
МСиС снова поворачивается к Баки и откровенно осматривает его с головы до ног. А потом, удивительное дело, встречается взглядом с Баки и улыбается. Одновременно ласково и лукаво. Баки слышит пение ангелов. Возможно, с ним таки случился солнечный удар. Как бы то ни было, МСиС улыбается ему.<br/>
<br/>
– Я Стив.<br/>
<br/>
– Привет, – Баки произносит это слово чуть более хриплым голосом, чем хотелось бы. Улыбка Стива становится шире.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
К тому моменту, когда их друзья возвращаются, Стив сидит на коленях Баки, у Баки на лице – совершенно ошеломленное выражение, а на его языке тает сахар.<br/>
<br/>
– Только ты так можешь, Джеймс. Распутная шлюха, – язвительно комментирует Нат, но Баки наплевать, даже если они будут подкалывать его по этому поводу в течение следующих <em>десяти лет</em>. Он просто показывает ей средний палец поверх плеча Стива, ощущая самодовольство из-за того, что волосы у Стива так взъерошены, словно он все-таки прокатился на американских горках.<br/>
<br/>
Совершенно потеряв голову от любви, Баки загадывает: если он когда-нибудь будет делать Стиву предложение, то обязательно приведет его сюда.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
И через несколько лет он именно так и поступает.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Автор знает, что Стив совсем не такой низкий, но ему захотелось пофантазировать на эту тему.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>